regularshowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Yui (Solo de Marchii)/Dias de Escuela
'ANTES DE EMPESAR A LEER ESTA SERIE: ADVERTENCIA;' Esta serie tiene mucho contenido sexual, chistes de mal gusto, cosas extrañas que no entendera, y le probocara sentimientos en sus partes intimas o posiblemente explote en risa, dado este aviso NO ME HAGO CARGO DE LOS TRAUMAS QUE TRAE LA SERIE, por favor para mas informacion visite el wiki o mi perfil, no insultes a la serie si no te gusta, gracias por atencion c: Dias de Escuela: Un Pequeño Resumen. Romanse, Trajedia, Locura, Engaños entre parejas, Divercion y mas!!! Esta es una historia cualquiera, de unos amigos: Yui, Nya: Loca, Tierna,Sensible, Rarita y Algo Friki. Ella es demasiado confiada y pueden erirla facilmente. Vive con sus padres, ama a su mascota, un cobayo. Es bastante PERVERTIDA y ella misma lo admite. (especie:Vampira) Marchii, Roberto: Loca, Divertida, puede parecer que tiene problemas mentales pero.. es asi de loka! XD. Vive con sus padres y ama a su gato Agapita. Tiende a enamorarse y ser... algo... PERVERTIDA. (especie: gato) Moni, SV: Loca, Divertida, es una muy buena amiga, amodora a los animales. Un 70% femenina y el otro 30% no quieren saber. Tiene una doble personalidad malvada, peligrosa... Tiene problemas en su familia. (especie: bruja) Fileres, Melendez: Callada, Tierna, Sensibe, Amable, muy buena persona. No sabe defenderse sola. Vive con su abuela. (especie: hada) Amy, Bance: Callada, Seria, no busca problema ni amistades, pero si los tiene no se queda atras defiende todo por lo que cree, hace cumplir las reglas. Vive con sus padres y sus dos hermanos (segun ella; muuuuy molestos) (especie: alien) Michelle, Beat: Personalidad descarante, no es muy amable, suele buscar pelea. Familia: Nada por ahora. (Especie: sin especificar) Yaki, Uzum: Friki, fan de Pokemon, Loko, Skater, Rockero, y depende de que puede llegar a ser sensible (amando a Marchii). Vive con sus padres y su hermana. (Especie: Pokemon) Matrix, Exic: Raro, Divertido, Loko, te defiende asta la muerte. Vive con su padre (Especie: Troll) Seal, Kobaya: Raro, Vive en su Mundo, no presta atencion a lo demas, no habla mucho. Vive con su madre y su hermano (no son muy unidos) (especie: Hombre lobo) Sena, Kobaya: Divertido, Loko, Tierno, defiende a todos sus amigos sin importar que pase. Vive con su madre y su hermano (no son muy unidos) (especie: Hombre lobo) Nico, Benialgo: Loko, Raro, y buen amigo. Vive con sus hermanos (Especie: Zombie) Temor: Raro, Siertamente malvado, pero buen amigo entre todo. Vive con su padre (Especie: Zorro) Kirito, Sao: Raro, Loko, Friki. Le desagrada Yaki (por que es novio de Marchii). Vive con sus padres y su hermana (Especie: Caballero) Xtra Kooz: Loko, Raro, Divertido y algo solitario, sensible y amable. Vive con sus padres (Especie: Nada) Puedo Meter mas personajes eso no lo se aun, quisas aya una muerte, puede que llegue a subir fotos y los datos aun no son seguros capas cambio siertas cosas. Espero que les guste y que esperen con ansias el Primer cap n.n (Si quieres participar deja en los comentarios) LEER ES MUY IMPORTANTE NO TE CUESTA NADA Si esta entre parentecis lo dialogos son pensamientos n.n y si estan entre corchetes hablan en voz baja, entre puntos susurros ejemplo: .hola. Y donde dice especie no se refiere a que sean eso si no que vienen de una cosa rara que se cree que pueden ser eso n.n Dias de Escuela: Parte 1 Era un dia tipico y normal, para mi, Yui. nada mas que iva a una escuela nueva... ya que tenia a mi mejor amiga en ella! Marchii! y no conocia nada en esa escuela... y pense que iva a ser de lo peor, aun que este con mi mejor amiga, no soy muy optimista aveces... Yui: Etto... me dijo que estaria aqui!... no puedo entrar sola es muy grande la escuela me perderia! (es ella?) Marchii: *suspira agotada* perdon me retrase no sono la alarma :P Yui: asta que llegas! ya no sabia que hacer si no llegabas Marchii: Tranquila, no te iva a dejar, mejor!... *sonrie* Yui: ya que.. entremos! *Entraron a clases y todo normal* *despues de dos horas de clase el recreo de 30 minutos* Yui: denserio el profesor de matematicas es asi siempre??? e.e Marchii: Seeeh Yui: Hey! mira! *Ambas miran* _____: Jeje niña inutil! *la tira al piso y la patea* Fileres: ah...mmm..aoch *la patean* Moni: Ya dejala en paz! thumb|368px|Michelle VS Moni y la pobre File en el piso :3 by: Kirito ____: Y quien me va a detener.. tu debilucha? Moni: Si yo! Yui: *interviene* oye tu quien te crees que eres? ____: Haha tu! quien te crees que eres? por que yo.. yo! soy Michelle Beat! Marchii: .la malvada, forra. Michelle: Que dijiste?!?! Marchii: Que dejes en paz a la pobre chica! Moni: Quieres un poco de esto?!? *le muestra sus puños* Yui: (wut) Michelle: ahora! Marchii: YA BASTA!! ahi viene la profesora! Michelle: Esto no se quedara asi SV!... *se va furiosa* Yui: Estas bien? *la ayuda a levantarse* Fileres: gracias. Marchii: eres nueva? Fileres: si Marchii: pues debes tener cuidado con Michelle es algo pelionera Moni: como si no se ubiera dado cuenta... ¬¬ Marchii: alguien te hablo? Moni: No me meti sola! Yui: ya basta! oye tu yambien eres nueva? Moni: seee Yui: yo tambien soy nueva n.n y como se llaman Yo soy Yui y Ella Marchii n.n Moni: Yo soy Moni.. *mira con asco* Yui: y tu? Fileres: soy....Fi-Fi-Fileres Yui: te dire File n.n Fileres:*sonrie* Marchii: Caballooooooooo! Caballoooooo! Caballoooooooooo! ahi que darle de comer! Yui: Eso! no comio nada! desde hace dos horas! Moni: e.e Fileres: wut Marchii y Yui: hahaha!no estamos lokas... Marchii: Ese de alla no, es mi Novio? Dias de Escuela: Parte 2 Marchii: y no esta con los chicos nue... OH-POR-DIOS!!! Yui:Que pas... OH-POR-DIOS!!! Moni: Por que gritan tant.... OH POR DIOS!!! Fileres: Que suced... oh-por-dios! Todas: SON TAN AIUHASUIADSHFUDAFE! (amazed) <3 Marchii: El del costado de Yaki es tan asakjdsdh <3 Moni: Si es hermoso!!!! Marchii: Y yo lo vi primero! Moni: No! es mio!!!! *empiesan a discutir y se agarran de los pelos* Yui: Quietas! ridiculas! *entre pelea la tiran a Fileres* Fileres: y.y auch Yui: Basta!!! * Del lado de los chicos: Matrixx: Y esas locas? *señalando a las chicas* Yaki: (facepalm) Una es mi novia y las otras lokas... no tengo idea Sena: Que les pasa... hmmm *risita forra* *Del Lado de las chicas: Yui: YA BASTA NO VEN A FILERES EN EL PISO!!! *Marchii y Moni dejan de peliar* Yui: TANTO POR UNOS CHICOS! TORPES! *pasan los chicos con cara de wut* Yui: *separa sexymente* *mejor dicho raramente* Hola ;* *Los chicos terminan de pasar con cara de wut* Yui: jejeje.... somos chicas.. Fileres, Marchii, Moni: *cara de te odio* * Terminan las clases y al otro dia vuelven* Profesor: Les presento a un nuevo compañero.. yo me ire unos momentos ya vuelvo Kirito: Hola amor! Moni: que haces aqui? mi vida? Kirito: Me cambie, por que estas tu aqui NOVIA MIA! Marchii: .No que no viend carniceria que no vas a comprar?. Moni: .Callate por que tu tambien estabas viendo a ese chico. ¬¬ Kirito: Hey! Marchii! hola *la abraza* Marchii: Kirito! Yaki: Hey! deja a mi novia! tu tienes la tuya *Yaki y Kirito comiensan a discutir, Moni y Marchii tambien por que Kirito abrazo a Marchii, Seal hace el ridmo de su musica con su pie, y Sena (wut)* Fileres: *se hace bolita y se mese* Estoy en el pais de las maravillas, estoy en el pais de las maravillas *tildada* Yui: *nerviosa* ¿File estas bien? Fileres: Estoy en el pais de las maravillas, estoy en el pais de las maravillas *tildada* Yui: YA BASTA QUE NO VEN A FILERES LE HACEN MAL DEJEN DE HACER RUIDO Y PELEARSE QUE NO LES DA VERGUENZA! *Todos la miran con cara de wut Yui: BASTA PARECEN CHIQUILINES! GRITANDO Y HACIENDO KILOMBO *Llega el profesor Profesor: Señorita Nya.. aqui no se grita... quiere acompañarme a direccion? Dias de Escuela: Parte 3 *De vuelta en la escuela Marchii: hahaha aya te sacaste! (que se puso loka) Yui! Moni: si haha Yui: callate ¬¬ que por su culpa me mandaron a direccion Marchii: Buena ya deja de chillar hehe *risa forra* File: chicas entremos a clases *Entran y el profesor no llega aun Marchii: Oigan no vino Yaki hoy .-. vieron anoche mi caballo feliz haha Moni: no .-. oye Kirito tampoco Fileres: .-. ser por la tormenta Marchii: Si, somos pocos hoy, 8 personitas nada mas :P Sena: *mira a Yui y le sonrie* Yui: *se sonroja y lo saluda moviendo la mano sutilmente* Marchii: A la nena le gusta alguien! (omf) Yui: Callate! ¬¬ Moni: y despues nos dice a nosotras haha Fileres: yo no te jusgo es lindo n.n Yui: *verde de furia por Fileres* Marchii: Cuidado File no te ballas a sobre pasar aver si esta te caga a palos Fileres: O.O no quise decir eso.. es que yo.. yo... perdon Yui Yui: ¬¬ No importa! yo no te golpiaria File n.n, y tu Marchii, CALLATE! *Se sientan en sus mesas Profesor: Bueno hoy como llueve, unanlas mesas se ponen todos juntos y lean el libro, la pagina 42 menos la delegada, usted me acompaña a direcion ahi que hacer unas modificaciones... bueno todos apurencen! Marchii: O.O nos tocara con los chicos . . . ahi que estar tranquilas, dije tranquilas, no ahi que decir tonterias, TRANQUILAS! TRANQUILAS! Moni: Tu estas Nerviosa Gata rara Marchii: cascarabias ¬¬ Yui: Ya! Basta! Matrixx: Hola! Soy Matrixx, pero me dicen tute, ellos son Sena Sena: Hola! n.n Matrixx: y Seal! Seal: *las mira de una ojeada y sigue escuchando musica* Sena: Mi hermano no habla mucho, vive en su mundo... Yui: Tu... hermano? O.O Sena: Si n.n Matrixx: y Ustedes como se llaman. Marchii: Yo soy Marchii, ella es Yui, Moni y Fileres... Yui: Hola! Moni: Un gusto! Fileres: placer n.n *El recreo Marchii: ahi por dios estan tan buenos! Moni: seee en especial Matrixx! Marchii: Ya te dije... QUE YO LO VI PRIMERO Moni: ES MIO!!!! *discucion Yui: ven File correte a ver si la ligas otra vez hehe Fileres: haha Yui: oye Marchii... la delegada de la clase... siempre esta sola? Marchii: si no tiene amigos siempre esta sola... Yui: ire a hablar con ella aver si quiere venir con nosotras *se va caminando a buscarla* Marchii: No es pera Yui... Chicas vamos no quiere que aga algua pallasada *La siguen, Yui entra al salon donde esta la delegada Yui: ammm... hola! *Saluda* hehe soy Yui y tu? Amy: soy Amy *sin dar mucha importancia y con asco* Yui: queria saber si no querias venir con migo y mis amigas un rato? Amy: Estoy haciendo un trabajo para la clase.... Yui: Okey... ammm y luego? Amy: no gracias... Yui: amm dale porfas siiiii? n.n Amy: Mira no quiero ser mala... pero no quiero esta con tigo y tus amigas, que son raras y parece que tienen problemas mentales y que les esta agarrando un ataque de Epilepsia (yo lo pongo aca pero con eso no se jode) y tu que gritas y estas en direccion siempre, no quiero problemas Yui: .-. (wut) oye! no digas eso! mis amigas.... yo... ellas! solo fui a la direccion una ve... *interrumpida por Amy* Amy: Sabes que... ya vete! me molestas! Eres insoportable Yui: *ojos llorosos, mira al piso, mira a Amy se da vuelta y se marcha* *Sale del salon Marchii: Yui que te pasa? Moni: que te dijo? Fileres: Estas bien?? Dias de Escuela: Parte 4 (Hoy participa Marcii como escritora en casi todo el episodio) Un dia como cualquier otro Yui, MoNi, File y Marchii caminaban con Yaki, Matrixx y Sena por los pasillos de la escuela. Cuando de pronto ven pasar a Xtra. (Un chico odiado por toda la escuela) Marchii: Hey, forro! *Se acerca a Xtra* Yui: Calmate, no quiero volver a direccion. *File se aleja* Mejor dejenlo, el no les hizo nada.. Marchii: Loco, que me tapas la luz del sol? Escoria! ¬¬ MoNi: Andate Xtra, nadie te quiere *Lo empuja* Yaki: *Toma a Marchii del brazo y dice*: Calmate, es solo un idiota. Dejalo ir en paz Yui: Bueno, Marchii mejor vamos con el caballo, si? MoNi: No! El se tiene que ir de esta escuela, por dios! Nadie lo quiere. Marchii ayudame ¬¬ - Yui: Solo ignorenlo. Sena: *Las mira con cara de wtf* Oigan.. Que tan estupido es el para que lo maltraten asi? Dejenlo Matrixx: No te imaginas... Pero ya enserio, dejenlo Marchii: ¡TOMATELA, FORRO! Dijiste que te ivas de la escuela, vete! ¬¬ Yui: Ya basta... File: *Las mira con cara de desprecio* Chicas.. dejenlo. MoNi: Dios, ya me canse de este estupido *Golpea a Xtra en la nariz* Yui: *Toma a MoNi* Basta! Dejalo File: Nos vamos? ;-; Sena: Si... (wut) Marchii: ESTO NO SE TERMINO, FORRO. Matrixx: Ya vamonos *Toma a Marchii y se la lleva caminando* MoNi: *Escupe en la mochila de Xtra y lo empuja al suelo* *Llega el director* Director: Que creen que estan haciendo? Yui: Emm... Nada! Marchii: *Se da vuelta y hace como si no tuviera nada que ver* Director: Señorita! Venga aca, la vi. File: Director, ellos comenzaron a molestar a Xtra segun ellos porque es idiota. Matrixx: Gracias, maldita. Sena: Oh dios,no... Marchii: Director, esto no volvera a pasar, verdad MoNi? MoNi: Sisis, nunca mas. Nunca mas. Yui: Por favor! c: Director: Todos a direccion sin ninguna excusa. *Se van a direccion* Director: Se quedaran en la sala de castigo. *Yaki se queda hablando con Fileres mientras Fileres mira atentamente a Nico* *Marchii mira a Yaki molesta mientras MoNi le hace una risita malvada* Director: Se quedan aca, quedo claro? *Se va* thumb|400px|nosotros en detencion! by: MONI Nico: Esto es estupido. *File lo mira con admiracion* MoNi: Me aburri, *Se duerme* *Matrixx y Marchii se ponen a hablar sobre cualquier mierda* *Yui y Sena juegan pikachu* Marchii: Oye Yui, le diste de comer al caballo? Yui: *Asiente la cabeza y dice*: No c: Marchii: YA VA! CABALLOOOOOOOO, CABALLOOOOO! NO TE PREOCUPES, CABALLO!! *Los demas miran a Marchii con cara de wtf* Dias de Escuela: Parte 5 *Al otro dia Yui: aaah! maldita sea! por su culpa mi mama me castigaron! Fileres: Mi abuela igual! ¬¬ Marchii: Ya dejen de llorisquiar Moni: Si! Marchii: Oigan! quieren venir a una piyamada hoy a mi casa! Todas: Okey! *Pasan los chicos* Marchii: Le dire a los chicos si quieren venir! Todas: O.O que!!! no... *Marchii sale corriendo a hablar con ellos* Marchii:Hola chicos che quieren venir hoy a mi casa a una piyamada! Matrixx: emm a mi me parece bien y ustedes? Sena: Si! Yaki: Claro! Seal: *asiente con la cabeza* *En la casa de Marchii, llegan todos y la mama abre la puerta, todos entran a la piesa de Marchii* Marchii: Oh si! *perreando con un caballo de juguete, musica de caballos* Todos: (wut) Fileres: O.O eso es porno de caballo.... Yui: ni te acercas -.- Marchii: aaaah! *se baja de la cama, guarda su caballo en una repisa que sale de el cosado de la lampara de la cual aprieta un boton que esta en la mampara, y apaga la musica* Moni: y eso que er.... sabes que! mejor olvidalo Marchii: .-. quieren... tomar... Vodka? Moni: .-. okey! Todos los demas: (wut) Marchii y Moni: por que nos miran asi? Ser alcholica es un derecho nacional y.y Marchii: Algun dia sere policia nacional.... y arrestare a todos ustedes menos a Moni por no querer Vodka!! ¬¬ Moni: asi se dice mija! *Luego de ese raro insidente Marchii y Moni: *cara macabra* Veamos peliculas de Terror! Yui y Fileres: de- Te-rror.... *se hacen bolita y se tapan con una sabana* Matrixx: Mejor no :P Sena: Si haber si les agarra un infarto hehe Yaki: Yase veamos una peli de ponys! Marchii: SISISIS PONYS! Moni: pero no ivamos a ver de terr... *interrumpida por Marchii* Marchii: NOOO! DE PONYS DE AH DICHO *cara tenebrosa y seria* Moni: okey... .-. *despues de ver la peli Yui y Seal se quedaron en el cuarto con File y Matrixx el resto bajaron a buscar algo de comer Yui: amm y Seal... que te gusta hacer? Seal: jmm Escuchar musica. Yui: mmm que genero, a mi me gusta el Rock n.n Seal: a mi igual! n.n Matrixx: *le dice a fileres* jamas lo habia visto feliz Fileres: O.O ¿sera que le gusta? Matrixx: Nose jamas lo vi enamorado *Yui y Seal hablaron durante horas, y todos comieron Marchii; Bien vamos a dormir... Yui trae a caballo Yui: Si mi capitana! CABALLOOOO CABALLOOOOOOO CABALLOOOOO! Marchii y Yui: Hahahaha Fileres: Jamas entendere eso Moni: Yo tampoco .-. Dias de Escuela: Parte 6 *Aparece en un callejon negro y oscuro las calles desabitadas y oscuras Moni: y.. y ESTE CUCHILLO??? *en una jaula Xtra: No porfavor moni! ya no mas! Moni:que hize? . . . pero... no puedo parar... Xtra: Noooo! porfavor otra vez noooo! yo no hize nada para merecer esto! Moni: *entra a la jaula* Xtra: NOOOO! BASTA PORFAVOR! Moni: *saca una soga, y ata de pies y manos a Xtra, y le amordasa la boca* No te dolera hehe *risa macabra* Xtra: *intenta gritar* Moni: Nadie te escuchara *toma el cuchillo y se lo claba en un ojo* Xtra: *intenta, desatarse las manos, e intenta gritar* Moni: hehe *Risa macabra* *le corta un dedo* Xtra: *llora* Moni: Creeme esto me duele mas ami... que ati *llora y se rie, mientras le saca el cuchillo y lo clava muchas veces en su pierna* Xtra: *muerto de dolor, se mueve para todos lados* Moni: *le corta una oreja* Xtra: *tirado en el piso sangrando* Moni: *se para* Yo no queria hacer esto! pero tu me obligaste 666 *lebanta el cuchillo* Marchii Diosa Diabla, solo por usted! Xtra: *ultimo suspiro* Moni: *suspira, llora, baja la cabeza y le clava el cuchillo en la cabeza, le saca el cerebro y lo tira al piso* *llorando* Yo no... yo no... YO NO QUERIA HACERLO! pero... pero debia! thumb|380px|Moni the Killer and Xtra died debia.... *se tira al piso se pone las manos llenas de sangre en la cara, llora* *mira arriba* que... que paso? por que... por que tengo sangre? yo... yo no queria! *Derrepente el cuarto donde estaba se transforma en una habitacion de una casa Kirito: Ya llegue amor! donde estas? Moni: *se larga a llorar con todo y lo abraza* Kirito: ¿que pasa? *la mira a la cara* que es toda esa sangre?!?! (no consiencia no le vino la regla, fue hace una semana) *impaktadototalmente* por-por-por-que-ahi-ahi n cuerpo? *asustado* Moni: Perdona amor... Kirito: llamare a la policia. Moni: *mirada al piso* No puedo permitir que agas eso.... *lo abraza, mientras saca el cuchillo, y se lo clava en la espalda de tal manera que se la rompe* Lo-lo siento amor mio pero no puedes seguir viviendo... sabes que lo mate... sabes el secreto de 666.... mi ama lo ordeno... yo solo sigo ordenes! *le claba el cuchillo en medio de la frente* *se tira al piso, llorando* yo no queria... YO NO QUERIA!! POR QUE ESTA MALDICION!!! POR QUE!!! *tirada en el piso llena de sangre llorando* Marchii: Moni! hey Moni! Dias de Escuela: Parte 7 Marchii: Moni!!! Moni!! Despierta! Maldita perra!!! (Los trolle a todos!) thumb|192px|Moni the Killer By: Marchii Fileres: No le digas eso pobre Yui: tranquila a todos le dice asi, un dia fuimos a la boda de su prima y le grito: Ya se caso la maldita perra! XD Fileres: o.o Marchii: hehe... que buenos tiempos... OH YA DESPERTO! Moni: auh, que- que paso? Yui: estabas dormida Marchii: y epesaste a gritar como un pony salvaje .-. Yui: que estabas soñando? Moni: soñe algo muy feo soñe que.... *suena el telefono de marchii* Marchii: *se pone hablar. cuelga* Yui: bien que soñaste Moni: Soñaste que? Yui: Lo que dijiste Moni: .-. *Despues, se fueron al colegio Yaki: *se tropiesa* Matrixx: Te ayudo? *lo ayuda a levantarse* Marchii: *se tira apropocito* Matrixx: uuoooh *la ayuda a levantarse* Marchii: *-* eres tan amable Matrixx: *se sonroja* hehe no es nada n.n Yaki: *verde de furia* bueno vamos! amor n.n *En clase Profesor: Marchii, Matrixx y Yaki pueden ir a buscar un borrador y tizas en el piso de abajo? Los tres: si profesor *bajan, yaki se va por un lado, y Matrixx y Marchii por otro Marchii: deben estar por aqui .-. Matrixx: si pero no las *del otro lado Yaki: mmm aqui no estan, les preguntare a los chicos si la vieron *los escucha, hablar y decide espiarlos por un agujero* *Atravez del agujero Marchii: *se sienta en una silla, segun ella se sento sexy, segun mi DESASTRE* y... quieres conocer a mi caballo? Matrixx: amm si claro con el que bailabas el otro dia? Marchii: hey es un gran bailarin! Nadie quiere bailar con migo y.y ni mi novio Matrixx: yo se bailar bien! n.n Marchii: No te creo! Matrixx: Me concede esta piesa señorita? *se ponen a bailar Marchii: Bailas muy bien! Matrixx: oye deberias dejar de bailar y encontrar las tizas tu novio se enojara y el profesor igual Marchii: No me interesan ellos *Ponen frente con frente, apunto de besarse cuando.... Yui: *la cagadora de momentos, aparece* hey chicos! el profesor dice qu.... YAKI TE MATARA! qQUE RAYOS ESTABAN HACIENDO! Marchii: Nada malo! ¬¬ bailando! Yui: ajam si claro! bueno dale vamos! seguro Yaki las tiene! Matrixx: Miren aca estan! Marchii: Bien vamos! *del otro lado Yaki: que-que- que acaba de pasar? *Terminan el dia de clases, y Marchii se quedo en el gimnacio Matrixx: Hola? Marchii: Hola... Matrixx: *se sienta a su lado* Sobre lo que paso hoy.... Marchii: *lo mira a los ojos, lo besa, segun ella un beso, segun yo un chupon chapo besote con baba* *Derrepente entra.... Dias de Escuela: Parte 8 Moni: O.O Matrxx: *sonrojado, mirando al piso sale* ya me voy adios! Marchii: *sonrojada* adios Moni: ¿que rayos paso aqui? Marchii: Placer... MUCHO placer *cara placentera* Moni: (wut) tu tienes novio! que haces con el! dejale a las demas! Marchii: que? alas de mas como tu??? tu ya tienes novio! Moni: jmmm ¬¬ Marchii: Asi que a callar mamita! Moni: BIEN! con un escote, lo conquistare n.n Marchii: callate! el me ama ami me lo dijo *-* *mentira* Moni: O.O no es cierto! Marchii: Si lo es! n.n Moni: de todos modos, puedo terminar con Kirito el casi nunca te me habla ya y.y, un escote y una minifalda y sera mio! haha *risa malebola* Marchii: ¬¬ si claro, oye! dijiste que no te ama! Moni: yo no dij.... *interrumpida por Marchii* Marchii: hahaha ni tu novio te ama, hahaha Moni: pero.. *mira a Marchii* Marchii: *se levanta, se va para salir del gim y canta* La manos arriva! cintura sola! nadie te quiere! Por puta y zorra... hahaha Moni: pero... Marchii: Me lo re chape a Matrixx besa muy bien ;* algun dia lo probaras... ah cierto! Nadie te quiere! hahaha *risa total y tremenda forra* Moni: (fuuu) D:< *Al otro dia Marchii: Mierda, llego tarde a la escuela! D:< *se chocan y caen al piso Marchii: ouch, lo siento, es que llegaba tarde a la escue... *mira su cara* Matrixx: Hahaha, parece que nos pusimos de acuerdo para llegar tarde a la escuela n.n Marchii: *sonrojada* haha si Matrixx: Oye sobre lo que paso ayer... *interrumpido por Marchii* Marchii: sisis, lo siento mucho, no tube que haber hecho eso! fui una boba lo siento Matrixx: *Habla sobre ella (me refiero que habla al mismo tiempo)* Me gusto.... Marchii: y lo lamento por que.... .-. *pensando 3...2...1* ¡¿¡QUE!?! Matrixx: Se que no tubo que pasar, pero... paso y listo, paso y fue hermoso! . . . pero, se a la perfeccion que no le puedo hacer esto a mi mejor amigo (Yaki) y nose que hacer ahora por que me gusta, estube toda la noche pensando en ese beso y . . . MONI NO LE DIJO A NADIE O SI!?! Marchii: No me encargue de que no hablara que esa maldita llegua no haya dicho nada ¬¬ Matrixx: O am okey... pero es que Marchii tu... tu me gustas . . . y nose que sientas por mi pero... *interrumpido por Marchii* Marchii: Mira tu igual me gusta pero Yaki... esta de por medio Matrixx: .-. Si pero *mira su reloj* YA ES TARDE NOS AMOLESTARAN RAPIDO AHI QUE IR *entran al salon, y todos los miran como si ubieran matado a alguien Moni: ha! y asta llegan juntos tarde e.e primero lenguita y luego esto Todos: *la miran con cara de (Wut)* Marchii: *le hace una seña: si no te callas te acogoto maldita llegua* Moni: hehe nada chicos olvidenlon Yui: haha tubieron suerte el profe aun no llega :P *en otra parte del salon Kirito: Amor mio... Moni: *mira odiosamente, como Marchii habla con Matrixx* grrr Kirito: AMOR MIO!!! Moni: asi perdon! que amor? Kirito: quieres venir a mi casa hoy? Moni: sisis como no mi amor n.n Kirito: okey genial *la besa* *en otra parte de el salon Yui: Hola amy! Amy: que quieres? *con asco* Yui: se que no empesamos con el pie derecho y queria arreglar eso Amy: ya que -.- Yui: etto... entoces ammm estamos arregladas? Amy: si :P Yui: podemos salir este fin de semana, anda di que si porfis! Amy: a,a si asi dejas de molestar si ¬¬ Yui: yay! Espera! como que Molestar? Sena: Hey! Yui! Yui: Hola! Sena n.n Sena: amm me preguntaba . . . Yui: ¿si? Sena:*se sonroja* ¿Quieres salir con migo este fin de semana? Yui: *se sonroja* etto... este fin de semana no puedo :/ sera la proxima n.n * En otra parte del salon Nico: ¿Que onda Fileres? Fileres: *se sonroja y lo mira* A-ami me dices? Nico: ahi alguna otra Fileres en este salon? Fileres: hehe ¿que ocurre? Nico: Nada queria hablar con una chica linda n.n Fileres: *se vuelve un tomate* a,a Nico: estas bien Bonita? Filres: bo- bonita? * se sonroja que casi se le va el aire* Nico: Si que no le puedo decir eso ah alguien que se parece a una princesa? Fileres: *chau aire! Aire: Chau narradora!, se desmaya* *Todos van a ver que le paso, se va a la enfermeria, a la salida del colegio Moni va a la casa de Kiritothumb|344px|Pensamientos de Moni (Marchii y Matrixx apunto de besarse) By: Marchii Kirito: Amor estas bien? te noto muy pensativa Moni: no es nada . . . *Pensamientos: El beso .-. que tendria que hacer? si se lo cuento a Yaki?* Kirito: Amor que quieres comer? AMOR! AMOR??? Moni: eh? asi perdon! amm lo que quieras cocinar Kirito: te Noto muy Rara, seguro no te pasa nada? Moni: nono estoy bien n.n ve a cocinarx Kirito: *se va cocinar, el era todo un cheff expert, hacia tortas de barro XD* Moni: Ya me decidi! le dire a Yaki AHORA! *llama por telefono a Yaki* Yaki: Hola? si? quien habla? Dias de Escuela: Parte 9 Moni: *corta* No, no puedo hacerlo *Al otro dia de clases Marchii: Miren esta el forro cobarde! Moni: Euuu! nene tomatela Xtra: u.u las putas vienen al regreso, no les basto con ir a la direccion la otra vez? Marchii: ¿A quien le dices putas? Trolo! hey! y esas que son tus amiguitas? deben ser tan idiotas como tu! Fiore: Calla! gata pulgosa! Marchii: ¿A quien llamas gata pulgosa, quieres pelea? Moni: tranquila, nos mandaran otra vez a la direccion.. Rigleen: Miedosas! haha Moni: a quien llamas miedosas Boluda! Marchii: Enano feo *refiendose a xtra* estupido!!! calma a tus amigas putas! *el muerto se asusta del degoyado! haha (no me jusguen es un dicho de mi mama y.y)* Fileres: YA BASTA USTEDES DOS! SIEMPRE LO INSUTAN! Marchii: El nos insuta siempre ¬¬ Fileres: SI PERO POR QUE USTEDES EMPIESAN! NO ME GUSTA QUE SE BURLEN DE LOS DEMAS! Yui: Estoy del lado de File Sena: Yo igual! Seal: Levanta la mano Nico: mi igual! *-* Matrixx: oigan, que les pasa? el es un inutil! Yaki: Es cierto! Kirito: Nadie lo quiere *y asi fue como se pelearon y quedaron distantes por muchos dias, Yaki Matrixx Moni Marchii y Kirito de Fileres Yui Sena Seal Nico y los demas *en el salon Marchii: Ya no lo soporto mas! los extraño! Moni: see es muy aburrido! Yaki: see pero que abria que hacer? Matrixx: ir a dsculparnos? Kirito: Seria la mejor idea! pero antes *besa a Moni* Yaki: Es verdad, yo igual! *le come la cabeza, y le deja baba asta en las tetas* Matrixx: Mira enojado. . . BIEN YA VAMOS! ¬¬ *Se acercan a ellos Marchii: am hola! Yui: hola ¬¬ Moni: queriamos disculparnos! Sena: por que? por ser bullyngnistas? SI esa palabra exite! No la busquen el diccionario existe! *En mi mente XD* Matrixx: (wut) no ya enserio pedimos perdon! Yaki: de corazon! Yui: de todos modos a nosotros no seriamos a los que tendrian que pedir disculpas *señala a File Xtra Fiore Rigleen* Moni: Esta bien! Lo siento! Chico de corazon Kirito: Si en serio jamas los molestaremos mas! Yaki: Perdonenos si? Matrixx: :D Marchii: jmm ¬¬ Moni: *la golpea disimuladamente con el codo, pero se re noto xD* *Susurra* ya disculpate! Marchii: Bien, bien! ya Lo siento si? de verdad me porte mal! File? Fileres: Bien deben saber que no es lindo que te agan bulling :c pero sus disculpas fueron sinceras asi que si los perdono n.n Xtra Fiore y Rigleen: Nosotros igual... Xtra: Entonces quedamos como amigos? Todos: si . . . Moni y Marchii: ya que ¬¬ *Termino la clase y todos se fueron a sus casas Marchii: creo que pondre musica :3 GREEN DAY! Y LUEGO LA POLICIA NACIONAL! Matrixx: Marchii! hey! vas por el mismo lado XD Marchii: a si es que perdi el bus :P *Yaki que se iva a su casa los vio y decidio seguirlos! Matrixx: hehe que escuchas? Marchii: Nada cosas jmmm n.n Matrixx: Bien ven. . . *intenta besarla* Marchii: *se safa* ya te dije que no! alguien nos puede ver .-. ya Matrixx: Estamos muy lejos de la escuela, nadie nos vera anda! uno solo te extraño, extraño tus besos y tocarte mi princesa n.n Marchii: awww *w* bien bien! ta weno pero uno solo. . . Matrixx: *Le pega alto chape, que la muerde y le quita un pedaso de cara* Marchii: Sabes muy dulce :3 Matrixx: Tu eres tetona y culona Marchii: (wut) ¡¿Que?! Matrixx: Que eres una diosa muy hermosa hehe *Risa fraude* thumb|400px|El beso de violacion de Marchii y Matrixx By: Marchii Marchii: *lo besa, mientras se besan, ella le toca el culo* Matrixx: *Le toca el culo y todo el cuerpo, que parece que la viola ahi no mas, en la calle* *Yaki mira atentamen, asombrado y se exitatanto que se le para y con cara de: WTF? QUE CARAJO HACE MI MEJOR AMIGO CON MI NOVIA! MORIRA ALGUIEN! GRRR Dias de Escuela: Parte 10 *El fin de semana, ESTA ME LA DEDICO A MI WACHOS! Yui: mmm... ¿donde estara Amy? *ahi viene* Amy: Hola ¬¬ ... *Asquerosa* Yui: Hola n.n ¿a donde quieres ir? n.n Amy: mmm... Donde sea entras sea rapido Yui: Al arcade? Amy: Bien... *Llegaron al arcade y jugaron un rato juegos, Yui empiesa a notar que Amy sonrie un poco, luego salen del arcade* Yui: *un hombre musculoso la empuja y le tira todo* auch Hombre: ¿Por que no te fijas por donde vas niña inutil? oh que? no tienes neuronas? Amy: Callase usted es el inutil! que no ve el camino por donde va! Hombre: Callate enana alienigeno haha *risa forra* Amy: ¿como me llamo? Hombre: ENANA ALIENIGENO HAHAHA *Risa forra* Amy: Me podra decir muchas cosas... idiota boluda tarada lo que sea pero solo ahi dos cosas que me irritan mas que nada! que me digan enana, y alienigeno y usted señor, los uso en una oracion completa *Cara de loca endemonida* no tubo por que decirlo! *se le tira arriba del hombre y le hace una toma de axfixie, por que ella era osea hellou *-* una atleta loko wachi* Yui: O.O wooow Hombre: ahi ahi ahia!!! me doy me doy! Amy: ahora se me disculpa con la nena! Hombre: lo siento lo siento, ya correte! Amy: *se corre* y ahora SAQUESE DE AQUI! Hombre: *Se va llorando como gay marica travesti que le cortaron el pitulin* Yui: woow! como histe eso? Amy: Años de practica! :D *cinco minutos mas tarde Noah, El lechero: *Aparece* Quieren algo de leche? Les ara bien! Las dos: no gracias... Noah, El lechero: Algun dia todos beberan mi leche muajajajaj *risa malebola* *se va* Amy: ¿que con ese loko? XD Yui: Nose haha...amm tengo una pregunta. . . Amy: si? dime Yui: Te gusta alguien de la escuela, o de algun otro lado? Amy: amm no tendria por que decirte ¬¬ Yui: amm lo siento pense que ya eramos amigas *cara de tristeza* Amy: *la mira, se apiada* Bien si me gusta alguien. . . Yui: O.O ¿encerio? ¿quien? Amy:De los hermanos Kobaya Yui: O.O *verde de furia, apunto de matar a alguien en 3...2...1* Amy: ¿que sucede? Yui: Nada ñ.ñ y ¿Dime quien? Amy: En efecto, me gustan los dos pero mas Seal *-* es tan aksjisdjdihfdsfd <3 (amazed) Yui: aja! ñ.ñ Amy: Como veras, no tengo muchos amigos, .-. siempre eh querido hacer amigos pero nunca puedo Yui: pero... yo quise ser tu amiga y me sacaste de una patada el culo! Amy: haha... si pero... :c es que no quiero que esten con una Loser como yo que vive estudiando :C Yui: ya encerio los losers somos nosotros tu estudias para tener un mejor futuro notros boludiamos para tener un mejor presente n.n Amy: haha Yui: Quieres estar con nosotros en el recreo? somos muy amigables en especial File! Amy: amm no lose lo pensare n.n Yui: okiss *Se fueron a sus casas, al otro dia de clases. . . cuando todos se estaban llendo a sus casas Yaki: *mira a Marchii y a Matrixx que salen muy apurados y agarrados de la mano y ve la oportunidad, se para en medio del colegio donde todos los pueden ver* Hey tu! MARCHII! Marchii: *Se da vuelta* ¿que pasa Yaki? Yaki: y tu Matrixx! date vuelta! que tu tambien eres el forro! Matrixx: ¿que, de que hablas? Yaki: el Viernes! los vi! besandose! que casi se violan en la calle! y no se violaron por que estaban los chicos! Marchii: No... es que Yaki... Yaki: Marchii mira tu callate! que bien me pudiste terminar en vez de salir a escondidas con el del colegio agarrados de las manos! Matrixx: Es que no es lo que tu piensas... thumb|366px|Yaki ENOJADO! By: Marchii Yaki: CALLATE SUPUESTO MEJOR AMIGO! MI MEJOR AMIGO NO SE GARCHARIA A MI NOVIA! Y QUE NO ES LO QUE YO PIENSO! QUE TE LA GARCHASTE CON TODO EN MEDIO DE LA VERERA! Marchii: Yaki basta! Yaki: BASTA USTEDES! DEJA DE MENTIR! SEGURO ASTA YA SE COGIERON! Marchii: Ya bast en serio!!! *ojos llorosos* Yaki: NOOO! TODOS DEBEN SABER QUE SOS TREMENDA ZORRA Y PUTA! QUE ANDAS CON DOS A LA VEZ! NENA DEJA DE JODER! O SALIS CON MIGO O CON EL... Marchii: es que no puedo.... NO PUEDO! LOS AMO A LOS DOS! *Ojos mas llorosos* Yaki: Pues.. es hora de que elijas! por que no puedes estar con los dos... EL! OH YO! Marchii: *mueve la cabeza como diciendo, no, no puede elejir* Yaki: Lo sabia... mira quedate con esa mierda de persona y deja mejor terminamos! *Se va* Marchii: *se larga a llorar, sale de la escuela y se va corriendo* Matrixx: *la sigue* Todos: (wut) Yui: Mierda! Esto esta mejor que las novelas mexicanas de mi mama! Dias de Escuela: Parte 11 Marchii: *sale corriendo, shorando* Matrixx: Tranquila... vamos a mi casa a comer algo Marchii: *shorando* si vamos *se van a la casa, en el cuarto de Matrixx* Marchii: *Shorando* El tiene razon! soy una puta y una zorra* Matrixx: No amor! estabas confundida eso es todo . . . Marchii: Ya encerio ¬¬ thumb|368px|Besito babo By:Marchii Matrixx: *la mira a los ojos, no es como si la mirara a los pechos (omf), y la besa* *Coienzan a besarse acostados en la cama, y se empiesan a sacar la ropa Marchii: Despacio, no tan fuerte es mi primera vez Matrixx: Tranquila sere suabe *siclaro* *al otro dia, despues de que Matrixx le dio duro contra el muro y la dejo jadeando Marchii: *Se despierta* Ya esta tarde! levantate vago! Matrixx: un rato mas *la abraza* Marchii: *se pone colorada* *0* ya! vago levante! ahi que ir a la escuela! *Se cambian, van corriendo a la escuela y pos Entran! Marchii: Hola chicas! Yui: Hola! estas bien? Marchii: sisis por que? n.n Moni: bueno estas muy contenta y por lo que paso ayer no creoque deberias estarlo Marchii: es verdad y.y Fileres: amm chicas debo decirles algo n.n Todas: si Fileres? Fileres: Estoy saliendo con Nico. . . *0* Yui: Wha. . . Marchii: That. . . Moni: FUCK!?!? Fileres: Si n.n se me declaro cuando estabamos en enfermeria la vez que me desmaye n.n Yui: que bueno File! miren aya esta Amy... HEY AMY! HEY AMY! Marchii: ¿que haces? no la llames es mala! Yui: no! salimos el fin de semana y nos hisimos amigas n.n ahora sera parte de nuestra orgia! muajajjaja *cara y risa malebola* Amy: amm hola! *Caminaron asta el salon hablando de cualquier boludes rara Michelle: YA BASTA! DEJAME EN PAZ! xxx: NO! ¬¬ Michelle: YA DEJAME! Amy: *toma de asfixia a xxx* Dejala en paz! Michelle: hey buenos movientos! pero ya encerio dejalo Amy: okey. . . Moni: Hey Beat, por que gritabas YA BASTA! Michelle: Que te metes SV ¬¬ Amy: Encerio por que decias eso? *Antes de que Michelle pudiera contestar aparece... Noah, el lechero: Alguien quiere de mi leche? les ara bien! y sabe rico Yui: Hey tu eres el de la otra vez! D:< Amy: Nadie quiere tu estupida leche agria Noah, el lechero: Como sabes que esta agria? acaso la probaste? es bien dulsona! Marchii: De todos modos! nadie la quiere vete! Noah, el lechero: *Cara de odio* algun dia todos probaran mi leche! y querran mas y mas! y se exitaran asta no poder mas! *risa malebola y se va* Michelle: que con ese raro? Amy: no lo se .-. en fin! por que gritabas Michelle? Michelle: Por que ese tonto queria que saliera con el ¬¬ Amy: y por que no lo aceptas? Michelle: por que es un tonto y aparte a mi me gusta otra persona! Amy: (omf) y quien es? Michelle: Temor *-* Todas: O.O Yui: Si quieres te ayudamos para que salgas con el! n.n Todas: what??? Michelle: Dencerio lo arian por mi? Yui: si! Fileres: Bien yo si! n.n Marchii: ¿Dencerio? despues de lo que te hizo!!! Fileres: Si! n.n no ahi que tener recentimientos n.n anden chicas!!! digan que si! Marchii: Ya que! Moni: ok Amy: con gusto! Michelle: ahi chicas son tan buenas (Emozo) y.y *Preparan la estratejia y Michelle va! Michelle: Hola n.n *sonrojada* Temor: Hola! Michelle: *sonrojada Sabes. . . Me gustas desde hace tiempo y siempre que te veo me pongo roja y nose ni que hacer ni que decir pero es que en verdad me gustas! ¿Quisieras ser mi novio? Temor: *La mira de reojo y piensa: Tiene altas gomas! su culo es durito como dos duraznos jmm esta buena y ya le vengo viendo desde hace rato a la bella* Amm sabes yo tambien te veia y me ponia todo colorado por que siempre me gustaste y sabes si! quiero ser tu novio! *sonrojado* Michelle: *0* *Despues de armar esa pareja entran al salon Seal: Hey Yui, Ven! debo decirte algo importante! *sesonroja* Yui: okis! ¿que pasa? Dias de Escuela: Parte 12 Seal: Ven acompañame n.n Yui: OK! *Salen del salon Seal: *se sonroja* ¿quieres ser mi novia? Yui: (omaiga) *yo que pense que me iva a violar :c, se sonroja* amm .-. etto es que ahora ya soy amiga de Amy Seal: y que tiene? Yui: ah... no sabes... Seal: Saber que? Yui: Que gusta de ti... Seal: .-. no puede ser emos sido amigos desde muy chicos no creo .-. si nunca me dijo nada Yui: pues creelo... Seal: Pero eso que importa? .-. Yui: Es que no quiero terminar esta relacion de amigas que acabo de comenzar y.y Seal: Bien... al menos en secreto? Yui: Ah no pos eso no lo habia pensado .-. Seal: pos entonces ¿quieres ser mi novia en secreto? Yui: Pos si! n.n *se besan apacionadamente, mejor dicho violablemente* *Entran al salon Yui: wooow! ¿File en las piernas de Nico? XD no me la veia venir Marchi: Yo menos :P Moni: Notan que despues de lo que paso ayer Yaki no dio mas señales de vida? no esta en la escuela y nada en internet :/ Marchii: Pos nose que habra pasado *Suena el teléfono de Marchii Kirito Te espero en el tejado de la escuela. Tenemos hablar algo veni sola.. Marchii: Que le pasa a Kirito? *Me querra violar! coger! nah no creo* *Marchii va al tejado del colegio Marchii: Hola Kirito: Ho-hola Marchii Marchii: Que querias decirme? Kirito: Marchii Marchii: Si? Kirito: Yo... Te amo *se tira al suelo y empieza a llorar* Marchii:Ki-Kirito... Porque haces esto? Kirito: Perdon tenía que decirte *llora aun más fuerte* Marchii:*lo abraza* Kirito: Además el otro dia te vi con Matrixx, como te toco que casi te viola y se garchan en medio de la calle, y eso me rompio el corazon Marchii: Y... aun te animas a decirme esto sabiendo lo que hice con Matrixx... Kirito: Si... Porque te amo *llora* Marchii: y Moni? Kirito: El otro dia escuche que Moni quería estar con Matrixx... estaba hablando con vos Y eso me hace pensar que Moni ya no me quiere Marchii: Y por eso me decis que me amas Kirito: No puedo mentirle mas a nadie, perdón Marchii: *lo abraza* Kirito: *le agarra la cabeza con las dos manos* Marchii,te amo *la besa, mientras le toca el culo y quiere medio violarla en el tejado* Marchii: *se corre, y le pega en la cara* QUE TE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?? QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A MI CABEZA?? ME CONFUNDES!!! Kirito: *impaktadototalmente* Es que pense que pensabas igual y quieria hacer lo mismo que con Matrixx Marchii: Pues no pensaste mal! en estos puntos estoy uy confundida! y con esto me confundes mas! Kirito: Lo siento Marchii: Creo que ya podemos irnos Kirito: Si *Se van los dos a sus casas Dias de Escuela: Parte 13 (numero de la mala suerte muajajaja) :3 *Al otro dia Fileres: jmm que bonito dia! n.n *escuha algo* que.. o.o quien es ese? espera un momento ese no es... YAKI! Yaki: que rayos te pasa arbol! quieres pelear? buaaaa sin mi Marchii ya no soy nada!mejor me tiro de la colina! *llorando* Fileres: Oye... dijo que... ESPERA YAKI NO!!! *Lo toma del brazo, y lo olfatea* Yaki as estado bebiendo? Yaki: NOOO! TU!! Filete cosido! dejame en paz ! Fileres: Ahi! Yaki! vamos ala escuela estas borracho! los chicos te ayudaran *Se lo lleba, estan en la puerta del colegio Yaki: Fileres eres na buena amiga gracias!*borracho,y llorando* Fileres: No ahi por que aparte para eso esta.. *interrupida por Yaki, quien la besa por borracho muy apacionada mente que le mete la lengua asta por la conshis, mientras le toca el culo* Nico: O.O ¡¿¡¿¡QUE RAYOS!?!?!?! FILERES Y YAKI! Fileres: No! no es lo que parece es que el.. *antes de que pueda decir algo mas* Nico: YAKIMARO! ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO! *lo golpea en la cara* ES MI NOVIA! *Se empiesan golpear, En el salon de clase, que estaba bacio salvo por las dos personas.. Seal:Hola amor! Yui: Hola amo.. *Antes de que le pudiera decir algo mas Seal la besa, apacionadamente, le mete lengua y todo, le mete la mano abajo de la falda que asta parece que se cogen ahi* *Entra... Sena: O.O ¿QUE CARAJO? Yui: O.O etto... Seal: O.O Emmm... No es lo que parce! Sena: SABIAS QUE ME GUSTABA Y SIN EMBARGO LA ESTAS BESANDO! NO ESPERA BESANDO ES POCO! LE METES LA MANO ABAJO DE LA FALDA NO MAS FALTA QUE SE SAQUEN LA ROPA Y LISTO! Seal: Escucha es que *anted de que dijiera algo mas* Sena: *le pega en la cara* PENSE QUE ERAS MI HERMANO! PERO YA VEO QUE NO! *Entra Amy... Amy: ¿Que esta pasando aqui? Yui: *piensa: que no lo diga, que no lo diga, que no lo diga* Sena: QUE EL INFELIZ DE MI HERMANO LA ESTABA BESANDOA YUI CON LA MANO EN EL CULO! Amy: O.O WTF? Seal: CALLATE! VOS SERAS EL INFELIZ! ELLA ES MI NOVIA! Amy: O.O y.y *se larga a llorar y se va a la mierda* *Seal y Sena se empiesan a cagar a palos, En el patio de la escuela Kirtio: MARCHIIII! MARCHIII! Marchii: ¿Que sucede Kirito? Kirito: Con lo que paso ayer emm.. Marchii: No ya no te dije que no me con... *la interrumpe* Kirito: Te amo! *la besa con chupon, le toca un pecho y se lo aprieta* Marchii: BASTA! ESO ME DOLIO! Ya no agas eso mas! Kirito: pero... *interrumpido* Matrixx: ¿QUE HACES INFELIZ? DEJA A MI NOVIA EN PAZ! QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA TOCARLE LOS PECHOS *La golpea en la cara*. *Se empiezan a caga a palos Moni: ¿QUE HACEN? Dias de Escuela: Parte 14 *El director vio a todos y los volvio a mandar a detencion en el fin de semana... Yui: *se acuesta dormir* *Se escuha que le tiran piedritas a su ventana Yui: *se levanta* que carajo es ese ruido*mira por la ventana* OH! Seal! *Abre la ventana* Pasa ¿que quieres? Seal: ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir contigo? Yui: (wut) *este me quiere violar* Seal: No mal pienses! es solo que te extraño! *se sonroja* Yui:Okis! *Se acuestan los dos decucharita Seal: *Le pone la mano sobre un pecho* Yui: *se sonroja, se da vuelta* Seal: *la besa* *Se empiezan a sacar la ropa Yui: Despacio por favor :/ Seal: Tranquila sera despacio y suave *y con eso quiso decir, no te are fuerte solo te dare duro contra el muro asta dejarte jadeando y sangrando* *Al otro dia despertaron y se fueron al colegio, (Todos estaban peliados con todos) al entrar al salon ven que Sena los mira con cara de desprecio y Amy con cara de ni los miro, y el resto con tremenda cara de culo Fileres: Xtra hey! psss Xtra: que sucede File? Fileres: nos peleamos todos y nose que hacer Nico: y ahora que!! estas por besarte con Xtra? nena! Fileres: Pero yo no hize nada! Moni: Deja a Fileres en paz nene! que Yaki la alla besado no es su culpa! Kirito: ¿Que quieres?, andaba borracho todo por culpa de Marchii que anda con ese idiota de Matrixx! Nico: tu te callas Kirito! que te besaste con Marchii sabiendo que estaba con Matrixx! Moni: Pero Marchii se metio con Matrixx cuando aun salia con Yaki! Yui: Dejen de hablar mal de Marchii! Amy: oh tu callate! que bien sabias que me gustaba Seal y sin embargo sales con el! Seal: Amy! yo le pedi que saliera con migo! Sena: Hasta que alfin lo admites traidor! me gustaba Yui y tu le pediste para Salir! Yaki: Hey! no le hables asi Sena! Nico: Callate! tu! que te besaste con mi novia! y le metiste la lengua asta entre los dientes! Moni: Le metio la lengua? Yaki: Tu mejor te preocupas en tu novo! por que el andaba besando a Marchii! Moni: Marchii! eres una puta que ademas ahora andas con tres? Marchii: CALLATE! el se me tiro ensima! Moni: ¿Es cierto Kirito? Kirito: ammm.. Moni: Kirito TERMINAMOS! Nico: sabes que Fileres! Nosotros Tambien! TERMINAMOS! Infer: amm.. disculpen? Todos: *enojados* ¿QUE? Caria: Somos nuevos y creo que este es nuestro salon.. Todos los chicos: Que linda que es... Tiene unos pechos enormes! su tracero parecen dos manzanas perfectas! Todas las chicas: Que lindo chico! que lindo pelo! es tan sexy!.. que lindos pantalones! *siclaro.. pantalones* * Todos estan sentados en sus lugares, y llega el profesor Profesor: Bueno hoy se pondran en parejas de a dos y leeran la pagina 86 Caria: amm.. hola! podriamos hacer pareja? Xtra: amm ok... Infer: Hola! ¿quieres ser mi pareja? Moni: ami? ok! *Esas dos parejas hablaron toda la hora! y se hizieron muy buenos amigos... a la salida del colegio Infer: Moni quieres ir a tomar un cafe? Moni:amm.. ok! *Despues de hablar durante horas en el cafe... Infer: Sabes? ME GUSTAS *La besa* *En otra parte... Caria: Hoy me diverti mucho con tigo Xtra! Xtra: Yo igual Caria! n.n Eres muy bonita! Caria: *se sonroja* amm gracias tu igual! *lo besa* Dias de Escuela: Parte 15 *Ya nada volvio a ser igual... pasaron semanas.. meses.. dias.. horas.. Moni empeso a salir con Infer, Yaki y Fileres empesaron a salir mas juntos como buenos amigos, Marchii y Marixx comenzaron a tener peleas siempre, Amy no me hablo mas.. Nico empezo a salir de novio con Fiore, y Seal y yo ya no nos conectabamos mucho ... (vacaciones de verano) Yui: Hola Marchii! y como vas con Matrixx? Marchii: Nada tenemos una pelea cada 2 por 3 y nada *triste* y... tu con Seal? Yui: Ya no estamos muy unidos no salimos mucho nada .-. *En otra parte... Yaki: haha! File... quiees venir hoy a ver una pelicula en mi casa? Fileres: Pero no molesto a tus padres? Yaki: neee ellos se fueron de vacaciones y mi hermana... esta en la casa de una amiga por una semana Fileres: amm... okey! ire! n.n *En la noche.... Fileres: Hola Yaki! Yaki: Hola... te ves muy bonita *se sonroja* Fileres: *Se sonroja* Yaki: Ven pasa! *Luego de ver la pelicula Yaki:hehe buena pelicula Fileres: si... Yaki: hueles eso? mmm rico olor a frutillas Fileres: amm debe ser mi shampoo n.n Yaki: jmm debi suponerlo tan hermoso pelo y rico olor... Fileres: *se sonroja* *Llegan a poner frente con frente y chocar narices de tal manera que se besan... Yaki: *le toca el culo, Le baja las bragas y la falda* * Se ponen sobre una mesita de madera que habia en la sala... y YAKI LE DA CONTODO! Fileres: YAKI! Eso duele! . . . despacio por favor *sonrojada* Yaki: perdon... *Despues de esa exitante noche de sexo salvaje y desenfrenado Dardo y Mariaelena... Fileres: mmm... Te amo n.n Yaki: Yo igual n.n *En otra parte... Marchii: BASTA! DEJA DE PELIARME POR TODO! NENE! Matrixx: jmmm! ¬¬ Marchii: sabes... no podemos seguir asi .-. Matrixx: O.O Marchii: *triste y por llorar* debemos terminar! Matrixx: *cabeza baja y triste* amm... creo-creo-que... tienes razon... por mas de que me pese tienes toda la razon.... *En otro lado.... golpean la puerta Yui: ¿quien sera? *Abre la puerta* Hola! Sena: Ho-hola! Yui: amm... pasa.... Sena: amm... me vine a disculpar por o que sucedio la otra vez.... Yui: etto... no ah problema! n.n Sena: y por mi hermano... Yui: ¿Tu hermano? Sena: Si!, Seal no te esta dando mucha bola y nose por que! me refiero a que eres muy bonita! y nose por que no pasa cada segundo de su vida con tigo! .... *se sonroja* Yui: *sonrojada* amm... nose que decirte... Sena: *se acerca lentamente y la besa* *se van besando asta el cuarto de Yui, se tiran en la cama y se empiesan a sacar la ropa (omf) Yui: Sena... Sena: ¿si? Yui: Despacio... Sena: Tranquila... sere suabe...*le toma los pechos y se los aprieta* Yui: AAAH! HDP! *En otra parte... Amy: Hola Seal! Seal: ah... am hola Amy! Amy: amm... y como vas con Yui? Seal: No muy bien D: no tenemos la misma coneccion Amy: amm pues es muy tonta para no darse cuenta de lo que tiene aca en frente n.n Seal: *se sonroja* *Se miran, y se empiesan a besar, Seal se pasa de verga y le toca una bubi! (llegas a hacer eso en el chat y te quedas sin verga! ¬¬) *En algun otro lado... Kirito: Mo-moni? Moni: si? Kirito? ¬¬ Kirito: amm.. ya que estoy aqui quiero aprobechar para decirte que lo lamento mucho por lo que hice antes.. bese a Marchii por que a ti te gustaba Matrixx! Moni: O.O Ammm.... Es que tu no entiendes nada! *se pone a llorrar* Lo hice para que me dieras mas atencion! Kirito: O.O *triste* Lo-losiento no me di cuenta pero debes saber algo... depues de esa vez que nos separamos no dejo de pensar en ti te extraño, extraño ver tu sonrisa tus cabellos, extraño no poder besarte *ni poder meterte la mano en el culo* *se pone a llorar, se da la vuelta y trata de irse* Moni: *lo toma del brazo* Yo-yo tambien!... no puede dejar de pensar en ti y es que *se larga a llorar, y lo besa* Dias de Escuela: Parte 16 *Al pasar los dias todos cambiamos de pareja Marchii empeso a salir con Beto, Yo con Sena, Seal con Amy Yaki con Fileres, Nico y Fiore, Xtra y Caria,Kirito y Moni etc.. algunos quedaron solos (infer debastado y triste) Matrixx vagaba por las calles.... Yui: hehe ya nos graduamos .-. Marchii: see que tiempos increibles! Moni: y sin fiesta! :/ Fileres: ¡que mal! *En otro momento Seal: YUI! Yui: :O ammm seal hola! n.n Seal: Te queria decir.... nose pero me di cuenta de que te extraño! y.y por que enverdad te amo y me paso todos los dias pensando en nuestros dias felices... y se que fui un idiota al no prestarte atencion... pero en verdad te extraño! *shorando* Yui: Seal.... O.O *Pasaron dias despues de la graduacion y nada interesante pasaba.... pasaron semanas...y todo seguia igual... y mas enredado que habra pasado? en todo ese tiempo?.... Dias de Escuela: Parte 17 *Al pasar los dias todo se complicaba mas Yui: Maldita sea! ahora nose que hacer... los amo a los dos pero y.y Marchii: as lo que tu corazon te dicte... Moni: Hola chicas! Marchii: Hola... Moni: que raro que estes tan trankila vos... Marchii: ¿Porque decis eso? Moni: y por que File anda saliendo con Yaki y ya garcharon Marchii: *3 segundos de pensar* HDP! *Sale corriendo a buscarla* Yui: Ahi! Moni! ¿Por que dijsites eso? noves que la va a matar! Moni: bueno che! ¬¬ vamos a seguirla! *La siguieron.. Marchii: MALDITA PERRA! DONDE ESTAS?? Fileres: ¿que pasa Marchii? Marchii: *la golpea en la vagina* NENA! QUE TE HACES LA ZORRA CON YAKI! Fileres: ¿QUE TE PASA NENA? Noah, el lechero: Hola! antes de la pelea... no quieren leche blanca? dulce y sabrosona? o una leche negra amarga y deliciosa? *dolan* Las dos: NOOO! Noah: algun dia la probaran! y se exitaran con ella! *Dolan, se va* Fileres: ¿que con ese rarito? Marchii: nose pero... SALIENDO CON YAKI Y YA GARCHARON PENDEJA! Fileres: y a ti que te importa! NENA! ES MI NOVIO! VOS LO DEJAS! Marchii: ME IMPORTA POR QUE YAKI ES MI NO... *piensa, shora y se va corriendo* Yui: ¿que paso? *la sigue* Marchii: *shora*, soy una tarada! Yui: ¿Por que? Marchii: creo... que aun... siento algo por YAKI! pero... al mismo tiempo siento algo por Matrixx! y por Beto! no se que hacer! Yui: O.O *En otra parte Amy: *Toma a Seal de la mano y lo besa apacionadamente* Seal: *le toca una teta* Amy:*trata de tirarse en la cama de Seal con el para garchar* Seal: Espera... Amy: ¿que pasa? Seal: Nada.. me siento un poco mal eso es todo... Amy: ¿Quieres que te prepare algo? una sopa un caldo de pollo o... Seal: No, no, sabes... podrias irte? Amy: *lo mira con confucion, se levanta enojada* BIEN! *Se va* Seal: *se agarra la cabeza, se estruja los cabellos* SOY UN IDIOTA! *Golpea un mueble* *En otra parte... Xtra: *se empiesa a besar con Caria, le mete la mano debajo de la falda* Caria: Espera... amm Xtra... Ya no quiero salir mas con vos.. Xtra: O.O *ojos llorosos* *Entre mas dias pasaban... mas raro era, todo comenzo a ser raro ya nos hablabamos poco, añps pasaron... todos nos fuimos separando.... (crecimos en la edad de 22), y simplemente la unica pareja que quedo formada todos estos años fue Nico y Fiore un dia... yo sali y... Yui: Esa no es... no son??? O.O Dias de Escuela: Parte 18 Yui: *sale corriendo* MARCHIIIIII! Marchii: *se da vuelta, cara de impresionada* YUIIIII! *Las dos se abrazan asta quebrarse los huesos Yui: ¿Como andas? TANTO TIEMPO! Marchii: BIEN!!! VOS! TANTO TIEMPO! *Emosion* Yui: bien! bien! que haces aqui??? Marchii: me iva a encontrar con Moni y File hace tanto tiempo! te llame pero jamas me atendias! Yui: jeje es que cambie el cel :P *hablaron asta que Moni: *cara de OMAIGA!* YUIIII! MARCHIIIII! *se tira sobre ellas* Fileres: Ho...Hola n.n Yui: MONI!!! HOLAS! Marchii: CHICAS!!! n.n Yui: File!!! *omaiga* *se tira sobre ella y le empiesa a apretar los pechos* Fileres: Hehe! ya basta duele! *Se safa* *Hablan horas y horas Moni: SABEN! jamas tubimos una fiesta de graduacion normal :/ Marchii: si fue muy deprimente :/ Fileres: Podriamos hacer una n.n Yui: *omaiga* no es mala idea! Moni: pero despues de tantos años, ¿a estas alturas? Marchii: SIII! Puede ser! n.n Fileres: La organizaremos nosotras! ¿que les parece? Marchii: yo me apunto! Yui: Yo igual!!! Moni: hmmm nose! Marchii: anda moni!!! tu eres la mas activa que te paso??? Yui: tiene razon! dale moni! porfis! Fileres: *cara de perrito triste* Moni: ¬¬ okay! Todas: YAY!!! Fileres: BIEN! ahi que avisarle a todos! manden mensajes o hablen por telefono o lo que sea! entendido? Marchii: ok! Moni: si! Yui: si, pero... una duda... ¿donde aremos la fiesta? Fileres: u.u si no lo habia pensado :/ hmmm... Marchii: hmmm! YASE! que les parece en la casa de verano que esta a cerca de la playa?? la compraron mis padres y la usamos cuando es verano, y no me diran nada si la usamos ¿que dicen? Todas: MUY BIEN! Fileres: bien! Yui y Marchii encarguensen de la comida! Moni y yo de la bebida! Todas: okiss! Moni: are algunas decoraciones n.n Marchii: yo sere la DJ! Yui: puedo llevar musica si quieren n.n y un microfono para hacer karaoke n.n Fileres: okey chicas! yo vere que mas llevo y vallan habisando bueno, nos hablamos por telefono n.n chaooo! *Todas se fueron a sus casas, y asi paso todas fueron a habisar a todo mundo... Yui: esta es la casa de Sena y de Seal??? *toca la puerta* Sena: ¿quien sera? *abre la puerta* o.o *sorprendido* ¿Yui? Seal: *Escucha, tira el telefono y los auriculares, sale corriendo a la puerta* Quien? o.o *sorprendido* Yui: Ho...hola n.n vine por que con las chicas tenemos en mente de hacer una fiesta graduacion, por la que no tuvimos *les explico y se fue... Marchii: sera este el numero de telefono??? *llama* Matrixx: *toma su telefono* ¿Hola? Marchii: Ho..hola n.n Matrixx: O.O Ma...ma..marchii eres tu??? Marchii: S...si! n.n bueno te queria decir que con las chicas tenemos en mente de hacer una fiesta graduacion, por la que no tuvimos ¿que te parece? *Hablaron, y matrixx accedio a ir Fileres: *tarareando* hehe comprare todo para la fiesta n.n O.O el es??? Yaki: *la mira, asombrado* ho..hola file.. Fileres: Hola Yaki n.n emm bien ya que estas aqui te tengo que decir algo con las chicas tenemos en mente de hacer una fiesta graduacion, por la que no tuvimo *Hablaron y Yaki le dijo que llevaria algo de comer Moni: *chateando con la compu* hehe! *Ve a Kirito conectado, le habla* Kirito: O.O hola! que pasa moni??? Moni: hehe emmm te llamaba por que con las chicas tenemos en mente de hacer una fiesta graduacion, por la que no tuvimo por si querias venir n.n *Hablaron rato largo y... *interrupcion Noah El Lechero: Hola! AMIGOS! vengo aca a promocionar mi LECHE! FRESQUITA! RIQUISIMA! AHI SALADITA Y DULSONA! Y... Narradora: EJEM!!! ESTOY CONTANDO LA HISTORIA ¬¬ Noah El Lechero: BUENO Y YO ESTOY VENDIENDO MI LECHE DE ABAJO! Narradora: NADIE QUIERE TU ASQUEROSA LECHE DE PUTO! Noah El Lechero: LA PUTA SERAS VOS! Y UTEDES ALGUN DIA COMPRARAN MI LECHE INTIMA! Y LA SABOREARAN Y SE EXITARAN Y QUERRAN MAS! *Dolan* Narradora: sesese! como digas ¬¬ *toma a Noah y antes de tirarlo a un rio... Noah El Lechero: *le apreta un pecho a la narradora y le hace sacar leche, la pone en un frasco y la pone a vender* Narradora: *le muerde una oreja y lo tira al riachuelo* *Bueno sigamos ahora que murio el lechero Noah El Lechero: NO MORI!!! SIGO VIVO! Y TOMARAS MI LECHE *Ya callate! *le tira un sapato en la cabeza* Noah El Lechero: D:< *Sigamos! asi imbitaron a todo mundo, pasaron dias... y planearon la fiesta bien... todos estaban emocionados! llego el gran DIA! CONTINUARA.... Preparencen para el GRAN FINAL! MAS RARO! MAS BIZARRO!! MAS ALOKADO! MAS FUERA DE LO COMUN! Y MAS! LECHE DE NOAH EL LECHERO! TODOS ESPERARAN CON ANSIAS EN GRAN FINAL! Y LO AMARAN ASTA QUE SUS CUERPOS SANGREN!!! Dias de Escuela: Parte 19 GRAN Y PUTO FINAL!!! *Una vez imbitada toda la gente, llego el dia, Moni, Yui, Marchii, Fileres ya estaban en la casa y comenzo a llegar gente.... en poco tiempo llegaron todos... Yui: Marchii esto esta aburrido :/ Marchii: si lose mejor voy a poner musica *va y pone musica* *Todos empiezan a hablar e ocurren incomodos momentos entre exparejas y luego todos bailan bien pinche hardcord okno... :c todos tenian verguencitas de bailar Ecepto el Yaki y el Matrixx esos dos wachos arrastraron asta las medias por el piso Sena: Hola... Seal: Hola.. Yui: Hola n.n Sena: sabes... tenemos que.. d... Yui: etto... no se escucha bien... vengan vamos arriba que no llega la musica n.n Seal: ok Sena: ok *Se van pa' arriba en la puerta de una de las habitaciones Yui: ahora si que quieran decirme n.n Sena: sabes... estabamos pensando... que fuimos unos tontos en dejarte y peliarnos por ti... Seal: y... nosotros te seguimos amando y tenemos una solucion pero... ¿tu nos amas? Yui: O.O *entra en estado de shock por unos 3 minutos* etto... chicos... ustedes son importantes para mi pero yo jamas quise decidir entre los dos y mucho menos queria hacer que se peliaran... pero los amo a los dos por igual... Sena: *le hace una seña a seal* *Los dos se acercan a Yui Seal: *la besa* Sena: *le aprieta los pechos suavemente* *Entran a la habitacion y se tiran en la cama Yui: *Se empiesa a sacar la ropa* Seal: *se saca la ropa, le muerde un pecho* Sena: *se saca la ropa, la besa* *abajo Marchii: amm... esto, esta muy aburrido u.u *Se empiesan a escuchar gritos y jemidos que venian de arriba... Marchii logra escucharlos Marchii: *consentrada* Matrixx: *escucha los ruidos* escuchaste? Marchii: si... MAtrixx: vamos a ver... Marchii: ok... *Suben las escaleras Fileres: si hahah! n.n *los ve* *Fileres trata de seguirlos arriba con Moni... y tras ellos van Yaki, Nico, Amy, Temor, Michelle ... Todos.. Marchii: hmmm *escucha que probienen de la habitacion y habre la puerta lentamente* Seal, Yui, Sena: *miran, estado de shock* *Todos entran sin saber que hacer... Marchii: *cara de psicopata sexual* ORGIAAAAA!!!! *se quita la ropa* Todos: *cara de wtf* Marchii: no se agan... y no ahi mas que hacer asi que ORGIAAA!! Yui: neee.. que mas da ORGIAAAA! Todos: *cara de wtf, despues cara de tienen razon* ORGIAAAA!!! *todos se quitan la ropa* *Empiesan a garchar felizmente Marchii: Por ahi no Tute Moni: cuidado Amy! Nico: Esto de quien es? Fileres: ahh!! duele!!! Yaki: asi esta bien??? Seal: ¿por ahi??? Sena: NO SE PASEN DE VERGAS Y DEJEN DE TOCARMELA! Temor: Michelle! :'( me estan tocando Michelle: tranquilo amor mio todo estara bien Fiore: aaah!!! ahhh!! *jadeos incontrolables* Amy: esto no es mio... ¿DE QUIEN ES? D8 Xtra: OH DIOS! ES TAN GRANDE!!! Rigleen: aaah! por ahi!!! mas duro! Kirito: ¿Alguien ah visto mi cosa??? *Luego de cojer y jadear incontrolablemente.... LO QUE TODOS QUERIAN! party party hardhard! party paraty hardhard!!!! Noah El Lechero: *aparece salvajemente* BEBAN MI LECHE MALDITAS PERRAS!!! Todos: NOOO!!! Marchii: yo quiero una! (seria) Todos: (wut) Marchii: ahi no se agan! que utedes siempre quisieron probar su leche y saborearla y sentir lo dulson o como sea que es! ¬¬ no se agan los que no Todos: *se miran entre ellos* Seal: bien pasame una! Matrixx: yo quiero un sache! Moni: un baso por favor!!! *Y todos probaron salvajemente la leche de Noah! Noah el Lechero: PORFIN!!!! MUEJEJEJE!! TTODOS PROBARON MI LECHE!!1 MI HERMOSA LECHE!!! *se va al baño se baja el pantalon y hace maas leche* Marchii: hmmm... miren se metio en el baño Noah vamos a ver como hace su leche! *Embriagada de leche* Yui: si!! y luego con nuestro beto! *mas embriagada* Fileres: vamos pero luego a bajo de el puente *esta tomo veinte litros* Moni: sisis dfjdffdkjg *se tropiesa* jejeje casi muri *y esta ni te cuento* *Entran al baño y... Las cuatro: O.O oh-por-dios! FIN!!! *Saliendo de ese mundo... apagan la tele Mordecai: la pero pelicula de todas mapache!!! Rigby: de que hablas! esto esta mejor que tus novelas! y asta escuche que pueden llegar a hacer una segunda pelicual Mordecai: ni en sueños! fue tan mala como Jumanji! la proxima vez escogere yo la pelicula! Rigby: no te quejes! al menos ellos si hicieron algo con sus novias... *cara de picaron* o mejor dicho no importa si no eran sus novias! pero hicieron algo! no como tu que vas de cero en cero Mordecai! Mordecai: callate! ¬¬ *Cierra telon FINNNN!! (GRACIAS A LOS QUE AYUDARON A CREAR PARTES Y DIBUJOS LOS AMO ESPERO OS ALLA GUSTADO MI PEDORRO Y CHOTO FINAL n.n LOS AMO BYE!!! :retarded: ) Categoría:Entradas